


You asked for tsundere!

by Yurichi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, Genderless Frisk, Maids, Misunderstandings, Mute Frisk, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans is kind of a jerk (but not on purpose), Slow Burn, Tsundere, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurichi/pseuds/Yurichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans looked up to her cold and annoyed stare.<br/>"Huh, wadday say kiddo?"<br/>"I'd asked how's about thanking <strong>me</strong> for bringing <strong>you your food?!"</strong><br/>Yeah sure he'd used to it, many humans hate monsters, which surfaced only 3 month ago. And he know that he can't do anything about it,<br/>because in the end every argument is the fault of the monsters, but that don't meant he's okay with that.<br/>If she want that he leaves so much, he will stay here a little bit longer.</p>
<p>If Sans only knew the card on his table in the cafe showed the Maids the "tsundere" side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriously you asked for it

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction in my life and then in english? owo  
> I'm a german girl, so if you find any mistakes here, feel free to tell me, it would be nice :3  
> I would love feedback or how the story could go one :D
> 
>  
> 
>  Update 08.03.16: A Little pic for the first chapter, Sans with the tsundere Card xD
> 
> http://fs5.directupload.net/images/160308/l2pyff4e.png

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, ...  
Sans only wants to eat somewhere peacefully, because he can't stand his brothers food every day.  
Yeah, he loves his brother, that's for sure, but nobody can eat his strange spaghetti every day.  
Usually he goes to Grillbys, but the job he is coming from is in an other part of the city and he doesn't want to use one of his shortcuts when here are so many other restaurants and cafes.  
So he goes to the first place which looks nice: A little café with an colorful sign: "Maid&Tsundere Café".  
Maids huh? That sounds funny. And tsundere? He's sure he heard this when Alphys and Undyne talk about anime, but he has no idea what it means.  
Without an second tought he strolls inside and is a little bit stunned when he sees that the workers really wear Maid-Outfits. He laughs to himself. Yeah, okay, why not?  
He only spotts humans, but this is not a problem for him, until they have a problem with him. The workers are busy at the moment, so he goes to a free table and sits down.  
In front of him is a card, one side shows a cute animegirl and he read "moe", on the other side is another girl which looked annoyed to the side but is also blushing with "tsundere" written on it.  
Huh..? Okay, on both sides are also the number 12 for his table, looked like they want to make the card cuter. He set it back on the table. 

He waits for an server to bring him the menu, so he have time to think about some things.  
3 month ago monsters surfaced, everyone is alive and happy, Frisk fights with Asgore and Toriel for monster rights and some big politicans are already on the side of them.  
But many humans don't like the idea of living with monsters together, and they have no problems to show it.  
And besides all of this, he's scared that one day he wakes up back underground, and this hell starts all over again...Frisk told him that there would no more resets, but it don't change his fears and nightmares about past timelines.

Okay, he's really hungry and he waited for the menu more then 5 minutes. He looks around and waves to an server and she...rolls her eyes, goes behind the counter and brings an menu to him.  
Please, no monster haters here. His day was rough enough!  
Before he has the chance to say something about her behaviour, she throws it on his table and leave him alone again, but not without saying something like "hurry up, we don't have the whole day only for you!"  
Great! Of course the servers are goddamit racist, he has always so much "luck"! Sans grinds his teeth. Fine, but now he is already here, and when she wants so badly that he went away he will stay a little bit longer.

After waving four times and calling out two times, the same woman came back for his order. He stays calm and orders an rice omelette, because the menu says they will draw something with ketchup on it. She huffs an "finally", don't bother with writing down his order and leaves again without letting him say anything more. Keep calm...

Surprisingly she came back after only 5 more minutes with his food. Again she put it down with more force than necessary and an expectant look.  
Right when he wants to ask whats up with her, she interruped him (no answer in two seconds is too long for her, Sans thinks). "How's about thanking me for bringing you your food?"  
Sans looked up to her cold and annoyed stare.  
"Huh, wadday say kiddo?"  
"I'd asked how's about thanking **ME** for bringing **YOU** your food?!"  
"Hehe yeah sure, you work yourself **down to the bone** with that, right? Thank you then." He cuckeld challenging.

"Stop this dump jokes, or the next time I will throw it on the floor!"

"Anyway, I would love some ketchup on this" he point to the omelette, "please, draw something on it for me" He smiled obviously forced.

"Pff but only 'cause you say please without an invitation! What do you want on it?"

A little bit more teasing would be okay. "Dunno, a dick?" he said with an sing sang voice.

When he tought she can't look more annoyed then before, he was so wong. This was a really death stare.  
Without a word she take off the cab from the ketchup bottle and throw almost the completly content on it.

"Nah not exactly a dick, but it's good enough. It's okay if you don't know how one look like. You can **ketchup** that later." He says with an wink.

"I don't care whether you like it or not..." she murmurs and stomps away again.  
Not exactly the reaction he expectet but funny anyways.

While he eats his anger grew more. Nobody was interested in the behaviour of the maid. No customers, none of the other maids. The most of them don't even look at this two. Humans... 

After finnishing his food, Sans ask for the bill (after waiting for it 7 more minutes and slamming it than on the table), pay and call out to the maids that it was delicious ("Shut up" was the answer) he goes straight to the door.  
Papyrus wait at home and Sans was longer in the café then he tought he would be.

When he opens the door he turns around one last time and says goodbye.

"Yeah whatever, 's not like I was happy that you came here or something like that..." answers the Maid he had to deal all the time with.

Interesting. Really. Maybe he come back one day, when he wants to tease someone again.


	2. They asked for moe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SERIOUSLY? WOW come on then, talk tsundere to me!"  
> You have to remember that sentence you think and looked up at her offended.  
> "Why should I do this? It's not like im interested in you being happy, baka!"  
> She looks blankly at you and than starts laughing. The other one starts giggling as well.  
> "GEEZ PUNK you catch me off guard in the first moment!"  
> Now you starts giggling, too.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments :D  
> I had a dumb smile on my face the whole day xD

It's a beautiful day outside, work is fun like always and you're genereal in a good mood. You love your job, you're working here for years by now.  
The co-workers are all good friends and you'd paid well enough for an four room apartment.  
You love the cafe, the cute Maiduniform you wear and all the nice guests.  
But sometimes they want that you treat them not so nice. 

Like the skeleton that walks inside today. He sits down, looks at the card and puts it back, the "tsundere" site to you and the other maids.  
The news shows often that many humans down treat monsters so well, so you was wondering a bit that he want that service in here, but you juge nobody.

Heh, nobody, skeleton and...yeah. (wait was that racist?)

Whatever, you think, you have time to bring him the menu, it's your job to act like the guests choose after all~  
To interact with him was kinda interesting: He make some bad skeleton puns (so your one was not racist, right?) but at the same time he looks not so happy, like he thinks that this treatment was something personal against him?

On the other hand there are always customers who like interacting like that. Making biting comments back an stuff like that. It's always fun, and in the end you always had the last word.  
So you don't think more about that. At his request of drawing a dick on his omlette, you start almost laughing out loud. What a genial answer!  
At moments like these it's really difficult to stay calm and play your role.  
Sometimes you look over at him, wondering if he's okay and then think straight about something else. Why you are so worried anyways?  
After he left, of course not without some "mean" exchange, one of your co-workers calls for you.

"Whats up, something special I can do?" you ask in you normal, friendly mode.

"Yeah, Kira needs some help outside, promotion for the cafe, it's a good time for that! A sunny afternoon and stressed from work the people NEED some pretty maids to take care of them!"

"WOW thats sounds SO wrong! But alright, I go outside and try to get some new customers." you say with a wink.

You head outside, Kira talks to some guys who seemed interested in the cafe, so you try the same.  
You walking in front of the cafe, give flyers and talk to people until you see an interesting couple:

A tall fish woman, much muscles, sharp tooth and red pony tail (she would look a little bit dangerous, but with that loveing look on her face she's only cute) and a short reptilian? woman who's blushing madly und looks pretty shy.  
They're near the cafe for some minutes, inspecting it and you think you should talk to them.

"Konnichiwa~" you call when you walk in their direction. They look up at you, a little taken back but also exicted.

"Nice to meet you two Ladys" you said with your genuine friendly voice. "I don't want to bother you, but can I help you two?"

"HEY PUNK!" the fish woman shouted, "yeah we two saw this cute cafe over there and want to go inside, but...you know..some humans have problems..with us being.."

"In our Maid Cafe we're welcome everyone! We're glad to have two beautiful Ladys over there!" And thats true: The fish woman looks really pretty and the short reptilian woman is SO.DAMN.CUTE!

"W-we would really love to visit it, your uniform is s-so c-c-cute! Like one in an anime!"

"Hehe arigato!~" you say with an obeisance, "I love the uniforms, too! And I would love to see you around again and don't worry, we're all nice!"

"Oh but if you like it we're serve in an tsundere way too!" you add with an smirk. 

"SERIOUSLY? WOW come on then, talk tsundere to me!"  
You have to remember that sentence you think and looked up at her offended. 

"Why should I do this? It's not like im interested in you being happy, baka!"

She looks blankly at you and than starts laughing. The other one starts giggling as well. "GEEZ PUNK you catch me off guard in the first moment!" Now you starts giggling, too.  
After all of you can finally stops laughing, the two of them looks at each other und grinning widely. 

"I want to check the cafe!! Come on babe, let's go inside! Thank you punk!" 

"Yea-eah let's go. A-and thank you...?"

"Oh right I'm _____-Chan"

"Ah thank you _____!O-oh bye the way, my name is Alphys and this is my gi-girlfriend Undyne! " 

"Aww you two are a lovely couple!"

"YEAH thats RIGHT!" Undyne says proudly and Alphys is blushing madly."See ya around!"

You look after them, waving to you and entering the cafe. Nice persons, really.  
Kira walks towards you, grinning brightly. "Nice, it's cool to see monsters in our cafe! But anyway, we're ready for today, we can go home."  
"Wow already? Okay than."

The two of you walk inside and go in the backroom, talking about trivial things and packing your things for heading at home.

When you leave the cafe, you say your goodbye to your co-workers and customers and the two Ladys from befor waving to you and you wave full of joy back. A nice day, you think to yourself.

And this skeleton from before...you wonder if he come back someday.


	3. Same like last time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw a little pic for the first chapter, I added the link in the note there ^^
> 
> The chapter is shorter then I tought it would be xD

The next time Sans shows up in the cafe was after he brought Papyrus to Undyne for a cooking lesson and was on his way back at home. The labor Alphys works at is in this part of the city and they apartment were near it. 

The Café was only one block away, so he could stop there because Papyrus was not at home for making dinner anyway. 

Plus he has to admit that the food there was really delicious and teasing some mean monster hater  
racist girls was always funny. Maybe it was a bit childish, but they doesn't deserve any better, right? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_______-Chan?“ You hear your co-workers giggling.  
„Yeah whats up?“ you ask when you went around the corner to see who called for you and whats going on.  
Kira, Mii and Vivi stand behind the counter in an circle and glances over their shoulders somewhere to the customer tables. They look up when you show up.  
„See there who came back!“ Mii says between giggles and the other two started again, too.  
With an small frown you looked around the room...and spotted the skeleton from last week.  
„Wow he came back“ you whisper.  
„And you tought you did something wrong. See, you'd worried for nothing!“ Kira speak up with an smile.  
It was true: somehow you tought that maybe you did something wrong, 'cause you had the feeling that he was uncomfortable or upset, you was not really sure. The girls always told you that everthing was okay, but you was worried anyway. But here he is again, this is an relive.  
„You should be the one who goes to him again, looks like he warms up to someone not so easily“, Mii comments before she turn around and walk to some other customers.  
„Uh he don't place the service card on his table, what do I do?“ you ask the other two.  
„When customers were here before they normally want the same like before when they don't place the card, so um the same like last time. If he don't want this he will tell you.“ Vivi says with an pat on your shoulder.  
„Yeah that make sense!“ 

You grab one of the menus und walk towards him, stop in front of his table and cross you're arms.  
„You again?“ 

„Yeah wish you a good day too.“ 

You rolls your eyes. „What do you want?“

„Nah I'm good. Only here to see your wonderful smile.“ 

„Yeah, sorry only people who buying something can stay here.“

A frown. „Geez throw me a bone over here. But if it necessary I get the same like last time.“

„Do I look like I remember every customers and their orders?“

„Oh come on, **dick** you really don't remember?“ he glances at you with an smug grin.

„Ah, yes ... „  
When you turn around you start smiling, so he can't see it. Stay in you're role~

He grins only. When she's on the way to the kitchen, Sans looks for the first time really around in the cafe. There are only a handful customers in here, but it is thursday and only 12pm, because he has a day off. From the corner of his eyesockets he watchs how one of the other maids servers some boys. She bows pretty often and addresses them with master or smiliar things. 

At the counter is a third maid, talking to a customer whos sits on one of the four barstools in front of it. 

The Café itself is not the biggest, but there are huge fensters which reachs almost from the floor to he ceiling. So its a pretty friendly atmosphere. Some plants are on the cabinets, which are placed between the different tables so there is some privacy for the customers.

 

Seems like everyone is in a good mood here and the maids are really friendly and courteous.

 

Too bad that this is not true for monsters…

 

You stepp outside the kitchen door again with his rice omelette in one hand and in the other a bottle of ketchup.

„Here you are again.“ you say while placing the omelette on his table „And, brough some manners this time with you?“

„Nah, have some **dick** rent things in my mind.“ He answers with an wink.

You only stared pissed off at him.

„Yeah yeah this one was bad and my manners? I want to eat so uhhm will you leave... **please**?“ he lookes so proud of himself.

//Nah angry already?“// Sans thinks.

//Haha good answer! Buuut last word to me like always.//You think.

„But first the drawing with ketchup.“ While you drawing you add „Don't think too much about it, I have to do it, says the menu.“ When you finished you step back a little „Strange, you're a skeleton but somehow I think about you when I see this“.

You went away again and Sans sits there and looks at an ketchup dick on his omelette.


	4. Internet Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -maybe this will help?
> 
> 7 Signs You’re In A Love-Hate Relationship And 7 Ways To Fix It
> 
> WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, this chapter was amost ready one week ago, but then I start a Sans cosplay for the last weekend and then I hadn't the time to make this ready. So here it is, hope you like it ^.^
> 
> P.s. And again thank you sooo much for kudos and comments!!! :)
> 
> P.p.s.: About the end of this chapter: I really searched for it too see if Sans would find a hint about tsundere and after seeing the results...  
> *evil laughter* MORE MISUNDERTSTANDINGS xD
> 
> P.p.p.s.: I'm still not happy with that chapter, sorry if is crap xD

Sans sits in silence at his table and eating this goddamn omlet (which is still pretty good but this is not the point)  
He grint his teeth. It was his own fault, he's the one who decides to come back to this place and yeah he was the one who has provoced this.  
And now he sits there and is confused about her reaction...  
The whole action feels like they were old friends who make fun about each other, not someone who hates him. And that don't make sense, right? She didn't meant it in a funny way....right?

Time to think clearly again!

1\. She treats him really bad  
2\. The other one's are not interested in this fact  
3\. They can't force him to leave, 'cause he's a paying customer after all  
4\. Her action from before was not nice right? 5\. But he had a feeling she meant it nice...that she is nice actually…

He sights. He give up for now, he don't get it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You stand in the kitchen with Vivi, while she decoradet a piece of strawberry cake you stand at her side and talk about your sorrows.

„So you have still the feeling something is wrong?“ she glances to you.

„Yeah, I don't now exactly why but . . .“ you sighs „I think maybe his not in a good mood? Uncomfortable? Upset? Angry!?“

„Hey keep calm, it's not important what it is exactly.“

„Sorry, I can't follow?“ you frown.

„Hmm when someone is not feeling well, you try to make them feel better, you can't solve all the problems, so you do something you can do. It dont have do be a super big thing, but its good when the other person sees that you're worried right? ...Uhm do you get what I mean?“

„This is great“ you beamed at her. 

„Special idea already?“

„Everyone loves cake right?

„Dunno a lactose intolerant person maybe not.”

„Do you think he is...“

„Nooo-hoooo and when you can make something else. And hurry up, I can't see any longer how distracted you are!“ "Uhh I am?" "I asked you to give me the cream from the shelf five minutes ago!" "Oh my, sorry!" Since when you are SO worried about customers you wonder. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans looks at his phone. Only 12.47pm. He haven't seen the kid and Toriel in the last time, they were bussy with fighting for monster rights, maybe he should visit them. The school end in the next time and he don't have anything better to do and staying here makes him insane.  
He sends Tori a message and stands up to go to the counter and pay for his food. The maid there, blue sidecut, her name was Mii?, looks up and greet him with an bright smile. "Leaving already?" "Uhu, wanna pay." When he lay the money on the counter and turn around to leave, he heard the maid ask with an sweet voice one last thing. 

„See you around?“

„We'll see...?“ okay more complicated by every second.

Leaving the cafe he frowns deeply and reading the message that Tori would love to have him over there and then he use a shotcut to their apartment. He shouldn't come back to this place. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mii? Did he leave?“ you ask nervous.

„Yeah when you was in the kitchen. Everything okay?“

„Hehe yeah I'm okay..“ you say with an sad smile.

„Bring it to the fridge“ she looks knowingly to the piece of cake in your hand „I bet he will show up again soon“. 

Blushing a little bit you stutter „uhm I- I tough I bring him some cake because he looked so down again“

Mii only smirks and you blush even more. Whats up with you? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Knock, knock.“  
„Who’s there?“  
„Ya.“  
„Ya who?“  
„Wow. You sure are excited to see me!“ 

He heard a snicker from behind the door which open then.

„Good to see you Sans“ the tall goat woman greets with an warm smile.

„Hehe yeah good to see you too tori“  
he steppt inside „how are you?“  
„We've doing good and you? Come with me to the kitchen an sit down“

„Yeah we're good to. I brough Papy to Undyne for an „Let's-set-the-kitchen-on-fire“ lesson“

„Oh but they will be okay will they?“

„Yeah Alphys is there too they will be fine. She now how to handle this two _hotheads_ “

Toriel goes laughing in the kitchen followed by Sans.

„Good to know, but I have another _burning_ question for you“ both are snickering.

Her smile softens „Are you really okay? You look a little bit distacted“  
Sans leans in the doorway, his shoes are now pretty interesting.  
„heh yeah, you know nothing gets _under my skin_ “ 

Toriel sighs and turns around to finsh the dinner. 

„Okay but you now you can talk to me right?“

„When something is in my mind I will talk to you.“

„Do you wanna join us for dinner?“

„Nah I are ouside.“

„Oh where have you been? A nice place?“

„Uhm..“ Sans really don't want to explain the wole situation, a little lie is not that bad right?. 

„Only at grillbz. The bardener there is really a _hot_ guy!“

Toriel snickers. „Okay, but remember I can only help you when I know whats up.“

“yeah maybe it would good to hear what do you think, but right now I have to figure some things out on my own...“

The doorbell ring „Oh, seems like Frisk is finally back from school. For now I let it be, but someday you have to talk to me!“ she says when she goes to open the door. „heh of course“

When she opens the door Frisk runs immediately to her for an hug. 

„heh, you _goat_ a realy great mom, right?" 

Frisk looks up and runs excitedly to Sans and jumps to hug him, too.

„I know, we hadn't seen each other for a while now but don't _jump my bones_ like that  
Frisk giggles and sign.  
-I'm glad to see you again, I missed you

„hehe, I missed you too pal!“

-do you stay here for a while?

„yeah I have a day off so I tought it would fun to come over. But now it's time for dinner“

Frisk nodded and pulls at his sleeve and Pointe then to the dining table.

 

After dinner Tori cleans the dishes and Frisk is doing their homework with Sans.

He thinks again about what he can do with the whole situation in the cafe when Frisk waves in front of him.

„ah sorry kid, you know I'm a bonehead sometimes, what did you say?"

-something in your mind?

„huh, why do you ask?

-you look so lost in toughts all the time.

„nah I'm good kiddo, sorry for worrying you.“

-tell me whats up

„geez I don't know...“

-tell me, may I can help you!

The kid is smart und knows the most about humans. He had not to explain the whole thing, only a small part.  
„uhm do you know why someone is acting like they hates you but sometimes like they doesn't?“

 

...

 

Frisk is as lost as he now.

-sorry no... but you can search for it in the internet!

„ohh yeah you're right! Let's try it!"

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and thinks how he can search for it. 

„a person who seems to hate someone but does at the same time not“

Not pretty clever, but it discribe the situation well enough.

He check the results and almost dropped his phone. 

 

Hating the one you love - „I hate you but I love you“

Can we hate and love a person at the same time?

And so on and on. Great, now he's more lost then before. Love? That can't be true! 

-maybe this will help? They sign and point to one result.

_7 Signs You’re In A Love-Hate Relationship And 7 Ways To Fix It_

 

**WHAT?**


End file.
